A search engine results page (SERP) generally provides various search result items in response to a user query, such as web results, instant answers, related searches, advertisements, etc. Oftentimes, search result items are displayed based on relevance to the user query, or intent thereof, in an effort to optimize a user experience. Generally, the space allocated for the various search results items within a search engine results page is static in that the search result items are displayed in accordance with a particular size or space. Such a static space allocation offers little else in terms of encouraging user engagement with more relevant search result items.